


Red and Violet Violence

by salt-n-sin (milkfr0g)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Chara, Frisk is 18, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Magic-User Frisk, Other, POV Alternating, Self-Harm, Slow Build, and several alternate endings, chara and asriel are both about 19, chara has a lot of problems, dubcon at some point maybe, forgive me for this, it has a true ending tho, this thing has a real plot, two true endings actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfr0g/pseuds/salt-n-sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nearly a decade after the barrier is broken, everyone is living happily on the surface. That is, until the kids graduate high school and suddenly everything is changing.</p><p>(This work is on hiatus until the other arcs in its series are complete.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Violet Violence

**Author's Note:**

> This is nowhere near ready to be published, but here's a teaser because why not. I _might_ get chapter 2 done before we're really ready to get rolling, but we'll see.
> 
> In reference to the tags, most of those don't apply to chapter 1. I'm just thinking ahead. Comments motivate me. Please comment or at least leave kudos if you like it. I'm lonely and I love attention. \ (•◡•) /

Chara waited for three hours in his living room. It was easy to gain access to his condo; she’d spent weeks convincing the regular staff that she was related to the doctor. Soon he would be home from work, and she’d finally have her chance. He still owed her for what he did. She hadn’t forgotten how he experimented on her, let her die over and over, even when she ended her own life he brought her back, sucked her into that disgusting void, tormented her–

And then he just abandoned her. Told her to leave, to die again. Told her she was mistake. _Buddy, you’ve made nothing but mistakes in your life, but you didn’t make me_ , she thought to herself. 

A click and a rattle brought her attention to the door. He was home. Doctor Gaster entered the condo gracefully as ever, his long coat mystically trailing behind him as he took light strides toward the kitchen. Several skeletal, holed hands floated around him holding plastic grocery bags. He flipped on the kitchen light and nearly jumped out of his coat when he saw Chara.

“Good god,” he gasped, almost a whisper with a hand clutching his chest as he lightly shuffled backwards.

“Greetings Doctor,” she sang, twirling her hair with one finger. “Glad to see me?”

“Where do I even start?” he sighed, continuing to magically pack away his groceries. “You’ve broken into my home, your brother is probably worried sick about you since I doubt you told him where you are, and that demonic grin of yours is very…off-putting.” Chara pouted at his criticism. A bitterness lingered in the back of her throat from hearing Asriel referred to as her brother.

 _“Best friend,”_ she corrected with a harsh tone. Her argument was met only with a dismissive wave. When Gaster finally finished placing his groceries in their respective order he strided into the living room and stood in front of her. His height compensated for his slender frame, and he looked like he could be broken in half if anyone tried hard enough. Yet despite this, he was still intimidating. Despite the corners of his mouth turned down, desperately attempting to form a stern expression on his gentle face, Doctor Gaster was still intimidating. She let out a giggle. She couldn’t believe such a creature existed that looked so kind, and could do such sick things at the same time.

“Aren’t you gonna treat a girl to dinner?” Chara winked at him.

“Unbelievable,” he moaned with a harsh whisper. “What are you even doing here?” Her face softened at his question. Why was this man’s voice so calm and soothing? His demeanor had never matched up with his personality. Impossible to read, as always.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she teased.

“Try me.”

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Chara said with a bitter tinge of sarcasm on her tongue. A very specific bitterness that she didn’t get to taste very often.

“Try again,” he winced, hints of irritation lingering in his words. She bit her lower lip with a sick satisfaction. It was a game she loved to play with people. How far could she push them until they snapped. She crossed her arms and sunk back into the white chair grinning like the little demon she was, the smooth leather caressing her bare shoulders.

“You still owe me,” she clicked. Gaster groaned in exasperation, putting a hand to his forehead and beginning to pace slowly in front of her. Chara watched his every move, fascinated by his reaction to her presence after so many years. When they were in the void he had no problem overtaking her, but they weren’t in the void now. Was the creature who had tormented her as a child truly just a weak, cowardly monster now? Or could he be hiding something?

“I disappeared from your life for nearly a decade, is that not enough?” Suddenly he stopped pacing and reached for Chara, grabbing her arm with his bony fingers.

“What exactly are you doing?” she protested.

“I’ve had a long day at work, kid. You’re going home,” he asserted, “and you’re never coming back here, do you understand?” Gaster forcefully pulled her to her feet by her arm. Standing so quickly caused the blood to rush to her head. In her confusion and vertigo she stumbled forward. He must not have expected it, because the two of them both went toppling to the floor. The monster groaned in distress and covered his face with one hand while he let the other fall to the floor. Chara layed on top of him recovering from her sudden head rush, face pressed against his chest. He felt oddly soft for a skeleton monster, or maybe there was something else he was hiding. She knew all too well the doctor loved hiding things.

As she thought about it, she began to notice that her shorts had ridden up just a little too high from sitting for so long. The denim pressing tightly against her and the strange warmth that she never realized Gaster emitted before triggered an arousal. It wasn’t as though she had never experienced it before, but to be this close to another person, even someone who she thought to be her greatest enemy…

What exactly did she want from him again? She couldn’t remember. At this point all she could think about was how she could ever so slightly move her hips or twitch her thighs and maybe he wouldn’t notice. Chara readjusted herself, moving her face and torso further up Gaster’s chest, letting her hips slide down his thigh; and it felt so good that she shuddered, biting her bottom lip. She clenched his sweater and pulled herself up further, the feeling of her body against his felt so warm and pleasing and her heart started to flutter in a way she’d never expected it to for anyone other than Asriel.

Asriel…she could never bring herself to taint him with her impure desires, but Gaster; he was already blackened by his misdeeds. He was already just as disgusting as her, if not worse. At least she had the courtesy to put a swift end to the lives of her targets instead of keeping them alive and experimenting on them. Perhaps it was all the same at this point. Both of them were sick people and that’s all that mattered, that’s all she needed to convince him.

“I’m not leaving until I get what I want,” Chara dictated, gripping the doctor’s sweater tighter as she brought her face close to the side of his skull. She couldn’t help the twitching of her thighs at this point, and her heart was beating so fast and hard against her chest that he had for sure noticed by  now how inappropriately aroused she’d become. There was no true reason behind it, but she so desparately wanted to take advantage of it. If it meant hurting Gaster in the process, then it made the whole situation that much sweeter. “You should be thrilled,” she chided, then she lowered her voice to a whisper, “that someone still wants you even after all the fucked up shit you’ve done.”

All too quickly, the doctor then shot up to a sitting position, the sudden movement causing Chara to inhale with a sharp gasp as a wave up pleasure travelled up her spine. She only got to enjoy straddling his lap for a brief moment before she was lifted to her feet by his blue magic. He soon followed by leaping to his own feet, and he grabbed her by her upper arm with more strength than was probably necessary, moving behind her and forcefully pushing her away from the living room. The front door swung open with magic as he rushed her forward, ejecting her from the apartment. Before she knew it Chara was standing on the breezeway, a warm, salty ocean wind stinging her eyes as the door slammed and locked behind her.

 _ **“GOD DAMMIT!!”**_ she heard him scream to himself from inside. She wanted to turn around, to go back, but the sudden feeling of emptiness that overcame every one of her senses made it so she could only stand there unmoving, staring at nothing. The dim orange lighting all around her only made her more uncomfortable as Gaster’s sobs crept their way through the door. She reached up to her arm and touched the spot where he had grabbed her before. It was painful, and she was sure it would bruise, but she just groped the spot tighter as she hurried down the stairs, gritting her teeth in desperation to hold back tears.

**Author's Note:**

> and no chara doesn't use she/her pronouns for the convenience of smut narrative there is an actual reason, i _told_ you this wasn't ready to be published yet
> 
> if you desperately need more of this ship you can drop by my tumblr (salt-n-sin), where i try to post daily


End file.
